Our Life
by emmjaeee
Summary: Random stuff about what Matt and Mello does everyday. T for excessive swearing. MxM R&R please!
1. Wrong Move

**I don't want to make this long. But I'm gonna do a short intro. **

**This is my first DN fic to post here. Thought I have a lot in my notebook. So don't be too harsh on me. Flames will be used to light Matt's cigarette. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. And Matt...and Mello. **

* * *

"You sure you wanna put it there?" Mello asked.

"Yes." Matt said with a nod.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I mean really, really sure?"

"Yeah. Come on. Just hurry it up."

Mello chuckled, an evil grin spreading in his lips. "Wrong move Matt, wrong move."

"Huh? What do you- Shit! Wait! Mello, don't do it! I take it back!"

"Too late."

"Aaah!"

"Checkmate."

"Nooooooooo!"

"Heh. Game over."

"N-No! I refuse to lose! Just give me some more time. I'll think it through."

"Yeah, right. Don't strain yourself now."

"I got it!" Matt leaned in to move his Knight, but his knee_ accidentally _collided with the board, causing all the pieces to fall. "Oops!"

"Oops my ass! You did that on purpose."

"I did not!"

"Yeah right. Punishment time. Get your ass in the bedroom, now." Mello said, staring Matt down.


	2. The Question

**I wrote this one before going to bed. I waited for 10:10 yesterday with my bestfriend so we could make a wish together. And this was what I was doing while waiting. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I do not own Death Note.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Mels. Have you ever gone to the barber's?" Matt asked.

"Of course I have. Why'd you ask?" Mello asked back, raising a brow.

Matt ignored the blonde's question. "But shouldn't you be going to a salon instead?"

"Why would I go there? Salons are for girls." Mello's eyes narrowed

"But you have a girl's hairstyle."

"Matt, shut the fuck up if you don't want to get kicked out of this fucking room."

_I think he does. I mean, how can you manage to make a girl's hairstyle look good on you if you go to the barber's? Psh._


	3. Nobody

**You probably want to watch Nobody by Wonder Girls to understand this. Or you can choose not to. Whatever floats your boat.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Wonder Girls, and the song Nobody. **

* * *

Mello was having a perfectly good time this day.

Until he walked inside his room.

"I want nobody, nobody but you! I want nobody, nobody but you." Clap, clap. Point and pop foot. Clap. "I want nobody, nobody but you." Clap, clap. Point and pop foot. Clap.

Here he was. Standing on the doorstep. Watching his best friend. Sing _and_ dance to nobody. _Really? Matt, really? Nobody? _He wasn't shocked that Matt was singing and dancing. Oh no. But was actually surprised (Not really) at how cute the redhead looked right now.

Matt's hips swayed as his hands slide from his thighs all the way up to his head, while humming the Korean part of the song. "Nanananananananana. Nanananana. I want nobody, nobody. Nobody nobody!"

There was a pause.

"But you." He pointed at Mello.

Then and there, Mello's nose bled.


	4. Trick Question

**And awfully short chapter. But I had fun writing it. :D**

* * *

"A rooster lays an egg on the top of a roof. Where will the egg fall?" Matt asked.

"That's like, the oldest trick question in the book. Everybody knows that roosters can't lay eggs." Mello said. "All male animals and even humans can't." **(AN: By that he means can't bear a child. But you probably know that already. xD)**

"What do you call me then?"

Mello blinked.

"Just kidding."


	5. The Answer

**I wrote this one during class. So yeah, it's short. And omg! That's some extreme swearing (for me). Better not let my mom see this! XD**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Mello?"

"Yeah, Matt?"

"I read this on the internet today. If a fucker fucked another fucker will the other fucker fuck the fucker too?"

"What the fuck?"

"Exactly."


	6. Hugs!

**Seriously, I have nothing better to do right now. I completely have no inspiration. If you'd like to make a suggestion. Please feel free. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

"Mello, can you give me a hug?"

"Uhh…No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Hug me!"

"I said no."

"Hug meeee!"

"_No._"

"Pweeaaaassse?" Matt looked at Mello with pleading eyes.

_Meh, who could resist does cute eyes?_ "…Just ten seconds okay!"


	7. Curious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. **

* * *

"What if you only have one hour left to live in this world, what is the first thing you would do?" Matt asked randomly.

"What is up with you and your questions these days?"

"Just curious."

"Well, lest see…For the first five minutes, I'll beat Near in a chess game. The next ten minutes, I'll rob every convenience store in town and take only the chocolate. And for another ten minutes, consume all the chocolate. Then I'll spend the remaining time with yo- I mean the one I love."

"What? That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be doing something different? You practically do all those stuff everyday. Heh, except the first one." Matt chuckled. But stopped immediately when Mello glared at him.

"Why are you asking me all these stuff again?"

"Just curious."

6B72451E-D244-9E01-65EB-A63EFA555FB3

1.03.01


	8. Another Question

**R&R Please !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

Matt walked up to Near. "Hey, Near."

"What does Matt want?"

"There are ten lizards on the wall. One of them jumps, the rest clapped their hands. How many lizards are left?"

"Lizards don't jump on walls. And can most certainly not clap their hands. So your question is false."

"Still, just imagine."

"Then ten."

"Wrong!"

"Please tell me why I'm wrong."

"'Cause if one jumps, it'll fall off the wall, and if the others clap their hands, they'll fall too. So there are no lizards left on the wall."

"But I just said that they can't do that."

"But I told you to imagine."

"But I didn't agree."

"But I told you to- Nevermind." Matt walked away. "Stupid Near. No fun at all."

6B72451E-D244-9E01-65EB-A63EFA555FB3

1.03.01


	9. Charades

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Me and my friends actually did this while waiting for our teacher. We play charades everyday. It's just fun. Oh and, I don't mean to offend Miley fans out there!**

* * *

L, Light, Matt, and Mello were playing charades. The teams were L and Mello, then Matt and Light. So far the score was a tie. Both teams with the score of 3.

It was the latter's turn.

Light was going to guess and Matt was going to act. The redhead put his hand inside a bowl and took a piece of paper out. He unfolded it and a grin spread on his face as he read it.

"Okay, let's start." Matt said.

He raised two of his fingers.

"Two words." Light said.

Matt showed the number one and two with his fingers. Then tapped his left arm with his right hand twice after.

"First and second word, two syllables."

Matt nodded. Now it's time to act. The teen started to pretend that there was a pole and then pole-danced.

Mello and L both laughed at how ridiculous Matt looked. The redhead just gave them the finger and continued what he was doing.

"U-Um… I know this one. Stripper?" He guessed.

Matt shook his head.

"A whore?"

Matt nodded starting to get excited.

"Oh! Oh! I know! It's in the tip of my tongue. Um…" Light began to tap his foot furiously.

The redhead decided that pole-dancing was not enough so he started to act like he was singing-while he was pole-dancing.

"Ah! I get it now! MILEY CYRUS!" Light shouted.

"Yes!" Matt shouted back and high-fived Light.

"Heh, 4-3." Light said.

L and Mello were laughing their asses off.

6B72451E-D244-9E01-65EB-A63EFA555FB3

1.03.01


	10. Straight

**Yay! I'm finally back from a week of studying and answering exams. Finally. Of course during those days, I have to write too or else my head will explode. But sadly, this is all I came up with. :[ **

**As always, please Review! And feel free to give suggestions. It'll help a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey there, Matt." Linda greeted.

"Yo." The redhead said nonchalantly.

"So, a lot of the girls have been questioning you sexuality."

"And?"

"I wanted to ask if you were straight or not. Just to clear things up."

Matt looked up from his DS and looked at the girl with a smirk on his face. "As straight as a circle." He winked.


	11. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. :]**

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Oh Mello Yellow!" Matt called.

"What are you doing there, Matt? Come inside."

"Happy Halloween!" Matt bombarded into the room in his half-ninja-half-pirate costume. It was actually a costume wherein on of you half is a pirate, then the other is a ninja.

Mello was flabbergasted and at the same time, disturbed.

"What…are you wearing?"

"I couldn't choose between the two, so I picked them both! Are you scared?"

"…Oh yeah…Terrified."

* * *

**Click the magic Review button? I'll give you cookies!**


	12. Soap

**Matt is 10, Mello is 11.**

**Review please! It helps in making an update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

It was a bright and sunny day. The weather was absolutely perfect.

"Aaaah! Owww!" Cried Matt inside the bathroom.

"What's the matter, Matt?" Mello asked as he rushed to the bathroom door.

"Mello! Help mee!"

"Are you covered?"

"Hurry! It fucking hurts!"

"Alright, alright." Mello opened the door and saw a butt-naked Matt sprawled on the floor. The blonde instantly froze. "M-Matt! What the hell?" A blush crept up his cheeks.

"Help me, Mels. I can't see! If you don't do something about this soon, I'll be blind!" The gamer's eyes were shut tight and he was flailing his arms everywhere.

"Why what happened?" _Damn, it's too hard to concentrate._

"Soap got into my eyes. I don't know what to do! Help mee!"

"What?" Mello sweat-dropped. "I can't believe you. You're such an idiot."

"I know, I know. Can please just help me?"

"Fine." Mello stomped towards Matt. It was a good thing the redhead's eyes were closed. Or else he would have seen the very obvious tint of red on the blonde's cheeks. "Come on, get up." He helped the other stand up by holding his arm. "Just rinse it with water it'll go away."

"How am I gonna do that if I can't see?"

Mello mutter something incoherently and sighed. "Open your eyes."

"It hurts! I can't."

"Just do it."

Matt slowly opened his eyes, and when it was, he felt water collide with his face. "Ack!" He quickly wiped the water off his face. He looked at Mello with a pout. "Why'd you do that?"

"Your eyes feel better now right? So it doesn't really matter."

Matt blinked. "Oh, you're right. Thank you!" He lunged forward and tackle-hugged Mello.

"U-Umm…Y-Yeah. N-No problem." Mello stammered.

"You're so good at saving my ass you know that. I honestly thought that I wasn't going to be able to play video games anymore." Matt said while nodding, still hugging Mello.

"Umm…Matt?"

"Nyeah?"

"I think you butt looks cute." _Did I just say that?_

"Eh? What do you mea-" _Crap. _Then the redhead fainted.

Later on…

"Mello, tell me you didn't see _anything_."

"I can't say that. When I got in your legs were spread _wide open_. How could I not see anything?"

"Nooo!" Matt crouched down and hid his eyes. He started drawing imaginary circles on the floor. "My life is over. My life is over. My life is over." He muttered repeatedly.

"Chill Matt. We're both guys anyway."

"…"

"…"

"So you think my butt looks cute?"


	13. Invisible

"Oh my god! Mello, don't move!"

"What is it now? And will you stop it with your blatant blaspheme?"

"There's a mosquito on your hand!"

"So?"

"It's sucking your blood, Mello. SUCKING your BLOOD!"

"Just let it be. I have plenty of blood."

"Even so! I'm gonna kill it so don't move." Matt grabbed his ruler and launched towards the blonde's hand. "Attaaaaaaack!"

"Matt! Stop! That's gonna hurt!" Before the ruler made contact with his hand, Mello stopped it in the nick of time.

"Mello~" Matt whined. "I told you not to move!"

"You were about to hit my hand with a fucking ruler. What was I gonna do, watch?"

"Duuh. Now the little alien is invisible. Look at what you've done."

"Oh, so it's my fault? And what do you mean invisible?"

"You don't see it do you? Mosquitoes have the ability to be invisible. One second it's there, and the next it's gone! Then you'll just see it a while later perched on your skin and draining your blood 'til you die! It's clearly an attempt to take over the world." Matt said, his eyes looking everywhere for the mentioned insect.

Mello sighed. "_This_, is exactly what happens when you play too much videogames."

* * *

**Really, how do mosquitoes do it? I've tried not blinking and still, I loose sight of them. It's absurd!**

**Anyway, please review!**


	14. Oh my sensei!

**I'm back again! Our field trip will be on Monday! Can't wait! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**

* * *

**

It was Math period. The teacher was going to be a sub today. Since the other was out sick.

"Good Morning, students. I'm Mr. Kurt Fredrich Stephen Vaughn Victor Reinc Jamyr Kerwin Sy. Though you may address me as Mr. Sy. Pleased to meet you. I will be your substitute teacher this week. I hope we get along well."

All eyes in the room except for the teacher's, were wide open. The thoughts inside their head were: _Does anyone really have a name that long?_ Or _What were his parents thinking? _But one certain redhead had a different thought in his mind.

_Oh my sensei! Holy ravioli! He's so hooooot!_ Mat thought. He was practically spreading drool all over his desk.

"Wee. Matt! That's so gross!" Mello said quietly. He elbowed Matt's arm to awaken him from his daze.

"Hwah?" Matt looked at the blonde.

"Why are you fucking drooling?"

"Mello…He's so…"

"Old?"

"Hot."

"Are you kidding me? He's fucking so many years older than you."

"L's old."

"I think L is great not hot."

"It's the same."

"It's so no-" Mello looked away.

"What, finally realized I was right?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on what you two were talking about. Care to elaborate to the whole class?" Mr. Sy said, his arms crossed.

Neither of the two spoke. Firstly, because Mello just didn't give a damn. Second, Matt was starstruck. Or should I say, teacherstruck."

"If you two are finished, I will continue with the class."

….After Math period….

"Thank God. I didn't think I would be able to see any more numbers." Matt said.

"You said that about 14 times now."

"Ack! 14! Times! Stop it! No more math related things!"

"Idiot. Let's just go." Mello had begun walking before Matt could reply.

"Wait for mee~" Mello picked up his bag and walked towards Mr. Sy. "Mr. Sy?"

"Ah, call me Luke after class hours."

"Oh…Okay. I'm really sorry about earlier. And um…Mello might not say it, but he's sorry too."

"I heard that!" Mello yelled form outside.

"Um…Yeah. I gotta go. Bye!" Matt rushed outside. He guessed that Mello was probably angry at him right now. "Mels! Wait up!"

"Get the hell away from me."

"Come on, Mels. Don't get mad mow."

Mello pushed Matt to a nearby wall. "What the fuck was that earlier? Are you not serious about me, Matt?"

_Now where's this coming from?_ "What do you mean? Of course I am."

"What do you mean what do I mean? Don't act dumb!" Mello yelled.

Matt winced. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Don't yell at me. We're only centimeters apart. But seriously, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Pathetic. Just forget it." Mello walked away

"Mello! Mello wait!" Matt bit his lip. He can't follow Mello right now. Not when he's mad. He'll have to cool off first before Matt could talk to him. The gamer sighed. "I really don't know what he's talking about."

Knock. Knock.

"Mello? It's me. Can I come in?"

No answer.

"I'm coming inside." _Well_ _duh. It's my room too._

Mello was on his bed reading a book. A few chocolate bar wrappers were beside him.

Matt walked slowly towards the blonde. His hands were behind his back and his head was facing the ground. Pretty much like a kid about to tell his mom he broke her favorite vase.

"Mels? Are you still mad at me?"

Mello scowled at him.

"Noo! Mello!" Matt tackled the chocoholic. "I can't stand seeing you mad at me! I'm sorry! I made you jealous and now you're mad!"

"Who said I was jealous?"

"I'm so sorry. I won't look at Luke ever again! I won't even talk to him. You're the only one for me Mels! Please forgive me." Matt clung to Mello like a leech.

"I know."

"No! Mello! Don't break up with mee!"

"Matt, it's okay. I forgive you." Mello cupped Matt's cheeks. "I'm not mad at you anymore."

"R-Really?" Matt's eyes sparkled.

Mello nodded.

Matt grinned. "I love you so so much!"

"I know."

Matt leaned in and kissed Mello's chocolate-flavored lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Now wasn't that sweet? My friends helped me with the teacher's name. :] We'd like to name our sons that.**

**Please Review!**


	15. Best Friend

"Mels, why did you choose me to be your best friend?" Matt asked.

"Why are you suddenly asking me that?"

"I mean…There's tons of other kids out there. Why choose me?"

"Well…Because…"

"What do I have that others don't?"

Matt really thought hard about it. What was it that he possessed that others didn't?

"The reason is…" Mello trailed.

And then Matt finally understood. "No way."

Mello sighed it was bound to happen soon.

"You like…"

"Yes." Mello looked away.

"I'm sorry Mels but…These goggles are mind and mine alone! I'm not going to give them to you no matter how close we are."

"W-What? How could you possibly think that I like your goggles?"

"Huh? But aren't I correct? I'm the only one who has goggles here."

"You're such an idiot Matt. It's because I like you. _Not_ your goggles."

"Oh…" Matt nodded finally understanding. "-wait. What?"

"I'm in love with you. Got a problem with that?"

"Umm…No sir! No problem at all!"

"Good. Lets kiss."


	16. Afternoon Nap

One afternoon at Wammy's, Mello was actually taking a nap.

"Woow~ This is the first time I've seen him take a nap. Hmm..." Matt mumbled as he sat on the floor beside Mello's bed. He looked that the blonde's sleeping face. It was peaceful, the other was doing a pretty damn good job at looking vulnerable. Matt reached out his hand to touch Mello's hair. "Soooffttt~" He purred.

Minutes later...

"Fuck you Matt! What the hell did you do to my hair?" Mello yelled.

"Oh come on..It's not that bad." Matt snickered.

"Like hell it isn't! Just look at this. I fucking look like Goldilocks!" Mello said flailing his arms while looking at his braided hair in the mirror.

"But you have to admit. I did a pretty good job with that braid." The ginger head said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

After that afternoon, Mello swore not to take an afternoon nap ever again.

* * *

**I know! I know! It's been forever since I've made an update. Gomen ^_^" Advanced Happy Valentine's to everyone!**


	17. Temporary Amnesia

****

**Okay, so...I'm just saying this ahead of time. I'm incredibly bored, and this one might not make any sense at all. But oh well.. I was bored .**

**

* * *

**

Matt swore he didn't mean to do it. His arms were too weak. He couldn't possibly lift the blonde up on his own.

"Oh my god. Mels, are you alright?"

"Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" Mello asked as he sat up on the floor. He just fell from the ground.

"Fuck." Matt said.

This was what happened:

"_Matt!" Mello called out._

"_Yes, Mels?" _

"_I'm out of chocolate. Get me some from the kitchen."_

_Matt sighed. "Okay…"_

_Five minutes later, Matt returned to their room empty handed. He was panting._

"_Well?"_

"_I'm sorry master, I failed. It was too high for me to reach. I swear I fucking tried to reach it."_

_Mello groaned. "Fine, I guess I'll have to help."_

_The two went to the kitchen. They all stared at the cupboard which was approximately twenty feet from the ground._

"_Why did they move it all the way up there?" Mello asked while glaring at the cupboard._

"_I didn't even know they had a cupboard that high. It's amazing."_

"_And they choose to put all the chocolates in it." Mello looked at Matt. "I need to get those chocolates."_

_Matt stared at Mello unbelievingly. "You can't possibly be serious. That's too high, Mels. How could you possibly reach it? It's absurd!"_

"_You're gonna help me of course."_

"_You're not thinking what I'm thinking right? 'Cause that's too dangerous."_

"_Hmm…We are thinking of the same thing."_

….

And so there they were. Mello made him his stand. The blonde stood on Matt's entwined palms so he could be high enough to reach the cupboard. But no…The red head just had to be so weak that he lost balance, which caused Mello to fall.

"Oh my god I'm so screwed up." Matt said. "Okay…We should probably get help. Even though it would bring us so much trouble."

"No, you're not leaving until you answer my questions." Mello said.

"Alright, alright. First off…Your name is Mello. But that's just an alias. Your real name is Mihael Keehl." Matt said and he made sure that he whispered the Mihael Keehl part.

"Why do I have an alias?" Mello asked.

"It's to keep everyone from knowing your real name. Duh." Matt said. He then proceeded to answer the blonde's following questions. He's concluded that the blonde might be suffering from temporary amnesia due to the fall. So he guessed that it probably wouldn't be any harm to play a little. "My name is Matt. We've been in this orphanage since…I don't remember since when. Anyway, we're in love with each other and we have sex every night." _Heh. This is fun._

"So we're gay?"

"Yes."

"Is that all I have to know?"

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm the seme. And you always cosplay every night for my entertainment!" Matt said with a grin.

"Okay that's it. Stop screwing around Matt. Gosh, I put up this little act and you say all of these things. "

"So…You don't have temporary amnesia?" _Shit. _

"Just who do you think I am Matt? I won't get amnesia from a little fall."

"So…Does that mean I'm in trouble?"

"Fuck yeah. Seme? Cosplay? We have sex every night? In your dreams_, Matty_."

Matt sighed. "I'll go and tie myself up in our room then…" **(A/N: For you know.. "Punishment" xD)**

* * *

**Reviews would be nice! w**


End file.
